iPod Shuffle Challenge
by caders
Summary: Um. It's an iPod shuffle challenge? The first 7 songs of the playlist in this first chapter. Never written this pairing before but I love them together. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Don't own. But we already knew that didn't we? -_-

**Angel With a Shotgun**

**By Nightcore**

Olivia drew her service weapon as the rifle she'd previously been firing ran out of bullets. She was panting and she could feel blood pouring out of various wounds along her body. She could feel Alex trembling behind her and spared a moment to place a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. There was a group of young hit men storming the precinct looking for the blonde, wanting payback for their boss being locked up for life thanks to the lawyer's brilliant case against him.

"Betcha didn't think becoming a prosecutor would be so adventurous, did ya?" Olivia attempted to joke as bullets sprayed the ceiling above them, causing chunks of dry wall to rain down on them. Alex, pale but still beautiful, glared at her.

"Is this really the time to make jokes Olivia? We could die!" Alex choked on the last words, tears filling her eyes. Hearing Elliot and the others return fire Olivia knelt next to the shaken blonde and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"Alex, honey, it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you know you're everything I have?" Alex's eyes snapped up to Olivia's and she smiled tenuously.

"Well then get us out of here Olivia. I suddenly feel like having a candle lit dinner." Olivia grinned and returned to her post.

**Hips Don't Lie**

**By Shakira**

Olivia threw her beer back in an effort to get some moisture back in her suddenly very dry mouth. Glancing at the other occupants of the table she was currently sitting at she felt a little bit better that she wasn't the only one shocked by what she was seeing. Elliot's jaw had dropped and Munch had fallen completely silent, no snide remarks or strange theories spewing forth. Following their line of vision her eyes trekked back to the sight that had them all in shock. Alex was on the dance floor, arms up as her hips swiveled in time to the beat. They could feel the raw sensuality of the woman's movement from across the room and Olivia idly wondered how much more intense it must be to those dancing near the blonde.

Blue eyes met brown and shared an intense looks before their link was cut by a man trying to dance with Alex.

"I never knew Alex could dance like that." Elliot finally stuttered out.

"No kidding." Olivia muttered. Her partner smirked at her as Munch finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"You should go dance with her." Olivia's head snapped over to Munch as he met her gaze squarely.

"What?!"

"Well if you're reading her body language like I am she's practically demanding you to." He slightly tipped his head back in Alex's direction, causing Olivia to look back. Sure enough, Alex was staring at her as she continued to dance. With a slight smile Olivia stood and ordered the two men to watch her things as she marched towards the dance floor.

**The Other Side**

**By Jason Derulo**

When they were first introduced to their new ADA Olivia's immediate thought was that they were not going to get along. But as time passed and they spent more time around each other she realized that they really weren't that different. Before she knew it they were friends and almost reliving their teenage years, having their photo taken in little photo booths and getting ice cream after movies. As their friendship deepened further they could spend the entire afternoon together just talking over wine which would inevitably lead to something like dancing. Then one day it just clicked with Olivia.

"I think I love you." Alex spewed her juice all over the brunette and the table while more dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt. She choked as she attempted to find a way to respond.

"W-what?!" Alex's eyes bugged out as her jaw dangled. Olivia was amused at the reaction. Reaching across the table she gently pushed Alex's jaw back up with a click.

"I think I love you. And if you really think about it we've been dating for months." Alex just barely kept her jaw from dropping again as she looked back on the past few months and realized that yes, to an outsider they were more or less dating. Fear filled her eyes and Olivia quickly moved to assuage it.

"Alex, I know you're scared but if you give this, give _us_ a chance I swear you won't regret it…" Olivia brushed a strand of hair out Alex's eyes as she spoke. The fear faded from Alex's eyes and she smiled gently, leaning closer to Olivia. Olivia's eyes lit up as she met Alex halfway and they shared their first kiss.

**Forever and Always**

**By Parachute**

Alex checked her phone for the 10th time.

"Alex, darling, is everything okay?" Alex looks up into the eyes of her mother, so much like her own, and smiles.

"Of course. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting mother. I really thought she would've at least called if she wasn't going to make it." Alex replies smoothly. Olivia was supposed to meet her and her mother nearly 45 minutes ago to discuss wedding plans. It didn't happen often but on occasion her fiancée forgot to call when she was caught up in a case. It usually didn't bode well for Olivia. Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she answered without checking the caller ID first, assuming it was Olivia.

"Liv where the hell are you?" Alex demanded.

"Is this Ms. Cabot?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Finally glancing at the screen and seeing a number she didn't recognize she cleared her throat sheepishly and verified her identity.

"Ms. Cabot I'm calling from Manhattan General." Fear lanced through Alex's heart as she felt ice form in her gut. "I have you listed as Olivia Benson's emergency contact. Ma'am I think you should get down here ASAP." Tears falling down her face Alex quickly explained to her mother as she rushed to her car. As she made her way to the hospital Alex couldn't help but remember when Olivia proposed to her and the future they were looking forward to. She came to a screeching halt outside of the emergency room.

"You promised me forever and always Olivia. I intend to hold you to that."

**Those Nights**

**By Skillet**

"_Alex! You have a visitor!" her mother called from downstairs. Alex looked at her bedroom door incredulously as if it was her mother. Who the hell would be out in this rainstorm? It was raining cats and dogs and a flood warning had been issued. With a sigh she realized she wouldn't know until she actually went to greet them. Trudging down the hall she paused momentarily when she saw Olivia, shivering from the cold and rain, dripping on the welcome mat while her mother fussed over the girl dripping all over the main entrance. _

"_Liv? What're you doing here? You're soaked!" Alex called from the inner balcony, resuming her journey downstairs. Alex felt her heart stutter as Olivia looked up at her and she saw the split lip and the black eye. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" Ignoring all the lessons she'd been taught about decorum and etiquette throughout the years Alex ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of her injured friend. Olivia smiled, which quickly turned into a grimace that caused the split lip to turn start bleeding again. _

"_Hey Alex. I'm sorry for stopping in unannounced. I don't know what I was thinking, I should've called first." Olivia said, accepting the towel Alex's mother held out to her with a quiet thank you._

"_Liv don't worry about that. Are you okay? What happened?" Alex asked though she felt she already knew. "Ah, no biggie. Just needed some help on today's Lit assignment and knowing you, you probably had it done like 3 weeks ago so I was hoping you'd help me out?" Olivia evaded, looking at her friend with puppy dog eyes. Alex briefly considered demanding an answer to her question but decided against it when she caught the pleading look in Olivia's eyes. Instead she smiled softly and glanced at her mother, who nodded imperceptibly and went to make the chilled girl something warm to drink and a snack. _

"_Of course. Let's go. I don't know how you'd pass Lit without me." Alex said, knowing that Olivia had a better grade than she did, after all her mother was a professor. Olivia smiled gratefully as she followed Alex to her room. _

Olivia smiled as she was drawn out of the memory of that night and so many more like it.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Alex asked, quickly swiping a hand over face. This was her second day in the DA's office, and that meant it was the second time she'd seen Olivia since they'd gone their separate ways nearly 6 years earlier when they'd been accepted to their preferred universities. Their re-acquaintance was awkward and slightly stiff since Alex was supposed to be determining whether Olivia and her squad were crazy and should be dismissed from their posts. Olivia had stopped in to request a warrant from the new ADA and got lost in her memories while the prosecutor was on the phone with a judge. This new grown up Alex was like a foreign entity to her.

"No. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Well you're warrant will be ready by the time you arrive at the apartment. I'll have a runner deliver it. Did you need anything else?" Alex asked coldly, her mind already on other things. Olivia's shoulders slumped with defeat at the tone. When she was "introduced" to the attorney the day before she had high hopes of rekindling their friendship, after all Alex was the best friend she'd ever had. But she seemed so cold and didn't seem to have any interest in getting to know Olivia again. Olivia turned to make her way out of the office, pausing before the closed door.

"No, that was all. Just, thanks."

"Not a problem. You did the leg work for this so a warrant was the least I could do to help get this guy."

"I don't mean the warrant. I meant throughout high school. All those nights when we'd stay up late talking with the TV on in the background or listen to music cuz I didn't want to go home to another fight. Those nights kept me alive and I never really had the chance to thank you or your mother properly. So thank you." And with that Olivia was out the door, missing the look of surprise on Alex's face.

**She Bangs**

**By Ricky Martin**

Olivia stood framed in the entry way, her jaw open and eyes bugging out. She'd gone into the kitchen to get something to drink for Alex. The blonde had come over nearly 4 hours earlier to help Olivia paint her living room. She'd heard the radio click on and the sound of some Top 40 coming from the living room and shook her head. If only people knew that the classy, educated, straight laced prosecutor had a thing for hip hop and dance music. Which brought her to her current predicament. She was walking back into the living room when she found Alex dancing to the music, her hips pumping and grinding against her imaginary partner. Olivia briefly wondered if the blonde would start twerking next and snorted quietly at the thought. One thing was for sure, Alex definitely didn't suffer from the 'White girl can't dance syndrome' she'd heard of. Just then Alex spotted her and grinned. Grinning back Olivia allowed herself to be dragged into the center of the room, Alex resuming her dancing with Olivia as her dance partner. They moved in perfect sync for nearly 10 minutes before Olivia called a halt to the impromptu dance party.

"Tired already Liv?" Alex teased, her chest heaving and eyes twinkling. Olivia couldn't help but love the blonde's playfulness that seemed to be reserved for only her and gently pushed her.

"Yes, actually, I am. Chasing down perps is easier than trying to keep up with you." She replied, grabbing the bottles of water she'd brought back from the kitchen and handing one to Alex. "You're getting old Liv." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at the expected comment. Just then a line from an old song popped into her mind and she grinned into her water bottle.

"She bangs, she bangs, oh baby when she move!" she mumbled with a big grin.

**Party in the USA**

**By Miley Cyrus**

Olivia's brows furrowed as she looked around the restaurant. She slightly cocked her head to the right. There it was again! A vibrating sound and music. A light bulb went off in her head and her sharp gaze zeroed in on Alex's small clutch. Locating this as the source she reached across the table and pulled the bag to her, listening closer.

_So I put my hands up they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away,_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah,_

_Movin my hips like yeah,_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_Know I'm gonna be okay, yeeeaaaah_

_It's a party in the USA!_

Olivia's eyes lit up and a Cheshire grin crossed her features. Putting the purse back in its original place Olivia sat back and waited for Alex to come back from the powder room. Ah, speak of the devil! Alex sat back down and Olivia schooled her features back into a straight face just in time. It didn't last long though as her phone started vibrating and singing again. Olivia once again zeroed in on the small clutch beside Alex and couldn't help the full blown grin. She watched with rising glee as a slight red flush crept up Alex's upper chest, exposed thanks to the slightly revealing dress she was wearing, up her neck and continued all the way up to her ears. Finally, she could contain it no more and Olivia burst out laughing.

"You gonna answer that?" she wheezed out between giggles. Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia and stuck her tongue out, causing Olivia to laugh harder.

"Cabot." Olivia finally calmed down and listened to the conversation. Munch and Fin asking for a warrant which Alex assured they would have after listening to them for a few minutes. As she hung up Olivia grinned at her.

"I don't know how you keep a straight face whenever we call you and that song plays." Olivia said as she broke down in giggles again. Alex rolled her eyes again.

"Usually you call me for warrants and I have a separate ring tone for you." Alex said, her eyes slightly widening at that last bit of information. Olivia's eyes lit up with curiosity. "No." Alex said, already predicting her friend's next question. Olivia stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, her eyes widening into what could only be called puppy dog eyes. Alex just crossed her arms and lifted a single, perfectly sculpted brow.

"I don't know how you can laugh at my love for a perfectly acceptable pop song and yet you're here pouting like a petulant child." Alex pointed out. Dropping the pout and the eyes Olivia just shrugged. Then, moving too fast for Alex to stop her, she snatched up the blonde's cell phone. "Olivia!"

Too late, Olivia had already typed in the blonde's password and found her own contact information, hitting the small play button beside the ringtone.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets tonight, just love_

_We can dance until we die _

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back!_

"Oh my god." Alex muttered, her face buried in her hands as Olivia stared at her wide eyed. Snatching her phone back from the detectives now loose grip she tucked it back into her clutch, eyeing Olivia wearily. Shaking her head slightly Olivia looked at Alex evenly, causing the blonde to swallow nervously.

"Ya know, I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or if I should laugh at your increasingly questionable taste in music." Olivia dead panned. Alex's jaw dropped slightly as Olivia grinned then leaned over the table and kissed the blonde lightly. Pulling back she winked and let her gaze drift down Alex's body. "I think it's something we can discuss later at home though. After we stop and get you some skin tight jeans."

Her meaning was clear and Alex smiled dreamily.

* * *

A/N: Soooo not sure how this turned out but I'm trying to get back into the writing thing. I had my little sister make me a playlist of music for this ipod shuffle challenge and these were the first 7 songs. Some are shorter than others and that had to do with the length of the song and my total lack of ability as far as thinking things up on the spot. It's always made me an awful liar as a child -_- please review even if it's just to tell me I suck and I should never write again or if you enjoyed it please tell me that too. Either way, review! And thanks for reading!

Caders Kinda Ghost


End file.
